


Captive for a Night

by Silbane



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Captive/Captor, F/M, Jason Isaacs is the sexiest Hook, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: Captain Hook kidnaps Wendy and interrogates her regarding her relationship with Peter Pan, but an odd piece of clothing draws Hook's attention away from his goals.Hardly follows the story, mostly nonsensical, read only if you want a quick dose of Captain Hook with a Wendy Darling that is just old enough to make this not creepy.





	Captive for a Night

"He came to you in the night and stole you away from your home?"

The young woman watched out of the corner of her eyes as her _second_ kidnapper that night rounded the chair she was tied to. "Correct."

"Then he brought you to his realm and... took you on an adventure, more or less?"

"Yes." He stood in front of her once more, his hands--one hand and one intimidating hook, rather--behind his back. She avoided his gaze with her chin tilted up defiantly.

She could sense the grin breaking out across his lips and had the odd thought that she wanted to see it. "And he even introduced you to his little band of runaways, and you regailed them with stories."

It wasn't a question, but she knew he would expect an answer. She cast a quick glance at his lips. "Evidently."

He arched a brow but his grin remained. "I see." He began to circle her once more. "It seems you have our Peter quite ensnared."

She rolled her eyes. "Nonsense."

"Why do you think he did those things then, Miss..." Behind her, he'd leaned a hand on the back of her chair and she could feel his long hair brushing her shoulder.

The young woman attempted to stifle a shiver. "Darling."

" _Darling_?" He whispered.

"Yes, _Wendy_ Darling. And you are _Captain_   _James_ Hook?"

He chuckled quietly and pulled back. "I am. Why do you think he did those things, Miss Darling?"

"Perhaps he was bored."

"With his entourage always at his beck and call? Not likely."

"Do you plan to use me then? To trap him using me as bait?"

"Smart little girl."

Her eyes narrowed at him as he was once again in front of her.

"My apologies, _young woman_."

She took a deep breath. "And what makes you think I'll assist you?"

Distaste crossed his features. "Awfully entitled thing, aren't you?"

"I just want to be done with this. I want to go back to the real world."

The pirate smiled. "I assure you, my _Darling_ ," he leaned forward again to run his cold hook along her cheek, "this world is very real indeed. As are the murders that Peter Pan has committed."

"Murders?" She asked in disbelief, his face so close to hers.

"Dozens of them, at least," he said, flippantly.

"You're toying with me."

He straightened. "I'm afraid not. Tell me, did you encounter any men in his care?"

"Men? Of course not. They're all young boys, children."

"And what do you think happens when his _Lost Boys_ turn into men?"

"Move on with their lives, I don't know. I certainly don't believe he kills them."

"And what is your proof of that, hmm?"

She scoffed. "The whole idea is preposterous. You think I'm a fool."

"Ask my crew."

"Ask them what?"

"How they became pirates. They're _rescues_ , my dear."

"Liar."

"I will arrange for it tonight. You can ask them yourself after you've eaten."

"They'll lie for you."

"But how can you ever be certain?" He countered mockingly as he bent down and undid her ankle restraints, "Now please, acquiesce my hospitality and behave yourself until it is time to eat." He crossed to the back of her chair and cut the cloth around her wrists. Still silent in thought, Wendy reached down to rub the rope burn on her ankles.

"What are those... straps?" His tone was confused.

She sat up a bit to look back at him. "What straps?"

"On your back..." His eyes widened, "Do you have a weapon?!" He lunged forward, threatening the flesh of her hip with his hook to hold her in place, and the other grasping the two thin strips of material poking out from just above her skirt. He pulled up the back of her blouse slightly to see if the straps continued upward, but was even more confused to see them round the front of her hips.

Her face flushed red, "They're not--Those aren't straps. And I don't have a weapon!" She turned away from him to hide the shameful blush on her cheeks. "It's my underwear. ... My... coverings."

She felt his hands release her instantly, "Oh!" He recoiled for a moment with his own embarrassment, but it turned to intrigue as his hand found its way back to her underwear to examine it. "Is that so?" A twisted smirk crept onto his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Her eyes flashed at him when she turned to see him once more.

"I've never seen this style of... underwear before." He toyed with the thin fabric that could be so easily torn to shreds by his hook. He'd viewed her as only a tool so far in their discussion, but it had been a long time since he'd held a captive of the female sex, and he was so lonely. His eyes sparkled at her bare skin. "Tell me something, my Darling."

She swallowed, her heartbeat quick.

"You seem a bit old for our young Peter's taste."

"Was that a question?"

His dark, striking eyes met with hers. "It was implied."

Sensing what he was getting after, she held his gaze evenly. "I am." She glanced at his lips for the second time.

His jaw tightened, his teeth bared as he sucked in a breath. "What a waste it would be for him to have you."

She felt her chest rise and fall heavier. "What do you mean?"

"Inexperienced, short-sighted, the selfishness that comes with youth." His face grew nearer to hers.

"And you think you would be any better?" She taunted, leaning away a bit.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't think it, I know it."

She turned to sit sideways in the chair, bringing their faces dangerously close. "Then prove it."

He released a harsh breath and gathered her up in his arms, his long strides bringing them to a closed door at the other end of the room. He kicked it open, entered, and slammed it shut with the heel of his boot as he tossed his willing victim onto his bed. She landed on her back, her knees together in the air as she watched him hastily undo his clothing. She moved to follow suit but his words cut across the room.

"Leave them, that pleasure is mine." His overcoat and shirt left him quickly and she marveled at his broad chest, thinking at first she should be disgusted or terrified of the apparatus attached to his arm and shoulder, but only finding it more appealing.

He unbuckled his belt. The clink of metal sent a tingle across her skin as he dropped it to the floor. She was overwhelmed by his rugged appearance and the tattoos on his skin, and the predatory look in his eyes made her lips fall open.

He placed a knee on the edge of the bed, his trousers hanging loosely about his hips, and crawled over her. Her heart raced as his hook met with the dip between her collarbones, only to drag downward gently caressing her skin with the cool metal and popping the buttons of her blouse open. He reached her navel, the small swell of her breasts entrancing him, and he eagerly pushed her shirt off of her shoulders to taste her exposed nipples.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts to his face wantonly. He groaned in appreciation and suckled at them while she writhed under his touch. The movements of his tongue and lips fogged her mind and she was soon lost to the desire that was pooling below. After giving them both thorough attention, he moved on to her skirt and she lifted her hips toward him to take it off more easily. He bit back a curse on the edge of his tongue, savoring a slow reveal of the underwear that covered her womanly curls.

Her other clothing done away with and tossed off the bed, he moved downward and placed his hook under one of the frivolous straps hiding her nethers. He glanced up at her, seeing the lust clouding her eyes, and felt a warmth spread in his chest at her admiration. Dropping his sight back to his task, and with much more force and flair than entirely necessary, ripped the material apart in one fierce, swift movement, startling an excited cry from the young woman. The night sea's cool air lapped at her skin, and she wanted all the more for him to warm her. She raised her hips up to encourage him, pressing against his groin through the fabric of his trousers.

Hook grinned devilishly, pushed away the last bit of clothing separating the two of them, then positioned his painfully hard member at her entrance. He towered over her, watching her, trapping her in with his arms above her head and slowly sheathed himself within her wet folds. A contented sigh escaped her lips and he kissed them to swallow the sweet taste of her pleasure. Their tongues met and slid against each other while his thrusts grew hungry. She tilted her hips just so, until his rigid cock was aimed along a lovely spot within her that drew out a whimper from her.

He lowered his head and growled into her ear as he thrust into her, " _Mine,_ " his hips snapped against hers, " ** _my_** _Darling._ " A feeling of fullness and completion washed over him.  _Not his_ , he thought,  _mine!_

"Yours," Wendy whined into his curls, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to pull him closer. "Just-just like that! Don't stop, please!" She pleaded with short breaths,  _and after all, she was his_ , he thought,  _how could he refuse?_

He continued his steady pace pumping in and out of her, all the while going mad, and continued stroking the same heavenly spot within her that the angle allowed. He soon he felt the quiver and pulse of her climax around his cock.

"Yes, James!" The sweat-covered skin on the back of his neck was assaulted by her nails, digging into his flesh as fireworks went off in her mind. "Oh, oh God!"

He couldn't hold out any longer, he pressed himself as fully into her as he could and ground against her, his balls emptying themselves deep within her. He collapsed on top of her while they both tried to recover their breath. "Do you still want to go back to the _real world?_ "

"Could you possibly come and... visit?"

"I think that could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go. Obviously I'm just pretending that thongs existed in the Edwardian era. Written because I was looking up movies Jason Isaacs has been in and happened to have just done the laundry with had a quick moment to spare. Inspiration comes from the weirdest places.
> 
> If you're not up to leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing!


End file.
